Permanente obsesión
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Haría todo por él, moriría por él y dejaría de existir, todo por él, como también permitiría ser usado para cualquier necesidad. Pero Vincent no se trataba de la víctima, todo lo contrario, él era feliz usando su mejor método para estar al lado de su hermano y ser apreciado en breves momentos, aun si su plan carecía de romanticismo y afecto. Gilbert x Vincent. One Shot


Ningún personaje me pertenece

* * *

_Vincent_

"Te amo" No sólo las palabras salían de mis labios en medio la euforia mi querido hermano.

Te amaba, lo sigo haciendo, te amo y no dejare de hacerlo.

"¡Te amo!" Torció los labios como si mis palabras lo disgustaran.

"Te amo" Me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos una vez más y llenarme de su dulce sabor mezclado con el toque suave del tabaco, también su olor era tan fragante como el mejor perfume, su piel que lamía estaba impregnada y su cabello que no me cansaba de oler.

Todo su yo era delicioso y me hacía feliz.

"Te..."

"Muy bien ya entendí" Gilbert cubrió mi boca para que ya no siguiera hablando, pero yo quería decirlo, quería exclamarlo al mundo y que todos se enteraran.

"Pero..." Lo miré con ojos tristes, si él también me lo dijera más seguido sería un mundo ideal, mi mundo de maravillas.

"Recuerda donde estamos" Sí, sí en la mansión ¿y eso qué?

Asentí con la cabeza guardando el debido silencio, pero una sonrisa mía maliciosa interrumpió la quietud de la noche.

"Es que..." Fingí una expresión inocente, envolviendo mis brazos por su cuello, su calor era el único que podía abrigarme "Tus manos se sienten tan bien Gil" Se sonrojó, pero era verdad.

Sus manos podían hacerme temblar con el más insignificante roce, sus labios me colmaban de gozo con un simple beso y sus palabras, de esas esporádicas veces que podía hacer que confesara que me amaba, me extasiaban, me derretían, me embargaban hasta la medula de los huesos, hacían que pareciera un amateur cualquiera y me hacían sentir en el cielo, en todos los sentidos imaginables.

"Eso..." Era fácilmente sonrojable, lo hacía tan lindo y era tan natural, que jamás me hacía creer que fingía pena, como en ese momento que giró la cabeza para ocultar el rubor.

"Te amo" Acaricié su espalda desnuda, susurrando aquellas palabras con los labios pegados a los suyos.

Comenzó un beso pasional e íntimo, de los que más me gustaban porque compartíamos todos y yo me aprovechaba de la ocasión dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera e incluso facilitaba todo, como inclinar la cabeza para que nuestras narices no estorbaran y nuestros labios pudieran estar más juntos, nuestras lenguas no eran las excepciones, su sabor... su dulce, dulce... delicioso y exquisito sabor, genuino y perfecto.

"¡Hermano!" Jadeé sin detener el beso, quería más, su boca no era suficiente, pero con sólo ello tenía para sumergir mi mente siempre racional y lógica en un charco espeso de brea "¡Gil!" Una de sus manos se aventuró a tocar mi pecho y las mías, tampoco descansaron de saciarse con su anatomía, tenía que tocarlo, sentirlo, tenerlo y poseerlo, todo mío, mío y mío "Gil, te..." Había noches enteras en que se lo decía, pero en ésta, mi hermano prefirió mantenerme callado con besos.

El resto lo contamos con nuestras acciones...

Me recosté de espaldas en mi cama con sus gentiles brazos acomodándome y le di su espacio entre mis piernas para que tomara su lugar entre ellas, me encantaba la presión de su peso comprimiendo levemente mi pecho y la necesidad de mover la cadera para que nuestra lujuria comenzara a desatarse.

"Gil..." Hablé mientras mis manos se deslizaron por la piel de su espalda, hombros, cuello y barbilla en ese orden "Mírame esta noche" Había una hermosa luna, luz suficiente para distinguir los colores y formas de las cosas "Por favor" Acaricié sus mejillas.

¿Qué es dolor?, ¿no ser correspondido en los sentimientos?, ¿saber que el mundo odiaba y temía a alguien como yo?, ¿haber sido abandonado y saber que nadie te quería?, ¿perder todo en lo que creíste y volviste a depositar tu fe?, yo no distinguía el dolor de vivir, por eso cuando cerró sus ojos mientras insistía en que su cabeza sólo apuntara una dirección, yo, fue tan normal sentir el vacío que no llenaría.

"Te amo Gil" ¿Por qué mis palabras eran tan solitarias?

Sin inmutar mi sonrisa le di vuelta a la página y seguí acariciando las mejillas rosadas, ¿era excitación o su típica vergüenza?

"Vincent" Se inclinó para susurrar mi nombre en mi oído, su aliento caliente me dio cosquillas además de hacerme estremecer y su voz ronca me hizo sumiso a sus deseos "¿Puedo...?" Tan tímido y adorable.

"Lo que sea por ti" Únicamente tú "Pero ya sabes" Abrí más mis piernas con la intención de provocarlo "Con cuidado" Era lo único que pedía y lo hacía con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Claro" Todo el tiempo decía lo mismo, pero la realidad era otra.

Ya venía preparado, antes de ir a la cama había hecho los preparativos en el baño, Gilbert lo único que debió hacer era acomodarse y empujar la cadera y como tantas otras veces anteriores, dejaba de notarse su inseguridad después que tomaba confianza sobre sus movimientos.

Tenerlo llenándome y empujando, recordándome al gemir la falta de virginidad que él me quitó, más bien yo le cedí, era mi paraíso.

Gil era tan bueno, hacía que me sintiera tan bien, que la electricidad corriera de mi interior hasta la punta de mis dedos y que el calor se propagara de forma agradable, no podía tener mi corazón más acelerado y mi respiración más agitada.

"Gil... por favor" Supliqué con suavidad para que el ritmo con el que su cadera me golpeaba fuera más rápido.

Quería más de su calor generado en parte por la fricción, quería sentirlo más adentro, como nadie más estaría, aunque ya estuviera incrustado en mi pecho y recordar por más tiempo los bellos y ficticios momentos que creaba para ambos, eran tan hermosos como las rosas de jardín antes que las cortara.

Las cultivaba, crecían y demostraban su mayor potencial para luego marchitarse como todo ser vivo, así terminaban estas noches de sueño.

"¡Más!" Gemí cumpliendo con mi parte de seducirlo y envolví las piernas en su cintura, mi cabello largo estaba tornándose estorboso, por otro lado el suyo que brillaba azul con la luz de la luna era precioso, mis ojos nunca tendrían suficiente de su rostro joven y atractivo, que durante el sexo lucía millones de veces mejor, pero quería ver esos ojos dorados por una vez.

"¿Gil?" Dejé de moverme y eso lo desconcertó junto con la seriedad de mi tono.

Tal como lo esperé me miró confundido, preguntándose qué sucedía y eso era lo que pretendía, me miró, aunque con engaños, sus ojos brillaron viendo la sombra negra de sus recuerdos que era yo.

"¿Qué?" No fue tan fácil para él detenerse "¿Te... Te lastimé?"

"Mff... No" Negué con la cabeza "Estoy bien" Estaba muy contento "Terminemos los dos juntos" Dejé su rostro para nuevamente envolver los brazos en su cuello y abrazarlo.

Vi claramente cómo se avergonzó y me sentí feliz cuando sus brazos también me rodearon, con un beso reanudamos lo pausado, la sensación de su calor y tamaño volvía a moverse, no soporté mucho para cuando sus besos terminaron con mi energía y resistencia, la mejor parte, el deleite de sensaciones, placer consumado.

"¡Gil!" Pronuncié su nombre mezclado con uno de mis jadeos durante el clímax y fue perceptible, como terminó después de mí, ensuciándome y dejando a más de su peso comprimirme, un te amo más no hubiera quedado mal, pero el siguiente paso del engaño era lentamente cerrar los ojos y fingir haber caído en los encantos del sueño.

Podía darles a las personas un sueño eterno, y en mi caso también podía aplicar ese descanso perpetuo, no había momento en que no estuviera tentado a dormir junto con Gil por siempre, pero...

"¿Vincent?" Su mecimiento para despertarme, no me alteró, mi engaño como buen mentiroso era el mejor "Descansa" Me gustaba dormir porque era cuando recibía su buen trato y el beso en la frente que ansiaba con desesperación.

Convertí la actuación en realidad cuando como cada noche me soltaba y se alejaba para dormir separados en la cama, a veces fumaba un cigarrillo antes, pero en esa ocasión no lo hizo, ¿cuándo descansaríamos uno acurrucado contra el otro?, bueno... ya no importaba, podía soñar con el resto.

La mañana era molesta, la luz de un nuevo día sin encontrar a mi hermano aún recostado en la cama, el espacio vacío no hacía que pareciera prometedor esforzarme por levantarme, pero igual que veces antes, levanté la cabeza de la almohada bostezando, debía parecer un espantapájaros con el cabello tan desalineado.

"Vincent-sama" Echo estaba ahí, esperando a que despertara con mi ropa en las manos "El baño está listo"

No sentía nada viéndola, pero sonreí ligeramente como hacía con todo el mundo, nadie tenía porque saber de las emociones tras la máscara y una sonrisa siempre ayudaba para tranquilizar las mentes.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo Echo?" Procuré que las sabanas aún cubrieran mi cintura hacia abajo cuando me acerqué a ella.

"Vincent-sama no debe distraerse con Echo, tiene un día ocupado" Su semblante sin expresión era muy relajante.

"Pero Echo" Toqué su mejilla "Sabes que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo" Podía ser taciturna e inexpresiva, pero no ocultaba su rubor.

"Pero Echo no debe..." Mis labios en su oído no la dejaron terminar.

"Está bien, tomare el baño solo" Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con mi juguete.

Echo fue buena y esperó detrás de la puerta a que terminara, todavía cargando con mi ropa.

"Vincent-sama, la reunión con los miembros de Pandora comienza en una hora" Estaba bien que me lo recordara, pero mientras me relajaba en la tina llena de agua tibia, me hacía pensar lo contrario.

"¡Mmg...!" Estiré los brazos y resbalé más en la bañera hasta que el agua llegó a mi barbilla.

El gran espacio del baño y sus azulejos, hacían del lugar algo silencioso, pensar se volvía fácil.

Tocando mi piel recordé la imaginaria sensación de mimos pasados, esos fantasmas de caricias que quedaron detrás, sería perfecto si Gil tomara un baño matutino conmigo, ahí en la tina conmigo recargando la espalda en su pecho y sus brazos envolviéndome...

Suspiré, mejor me daba prisa, mi mano se apresuró en limpiar los rastros del incesto y consolar mi problema, todo valía la pena y mi sonrisa lo reflejaba, había podido pasar tiempo con mi hermano y eso era una bendición.

"Gil..." Suspiré su nombre.

"¿Vincent-sama?"

"Ya voy Echo" Me levanté y tomé una toalla para secarme, todos eran tan molestos...

Las reuniones obligatorias de Pandora eran tan aburridas, pero mi tortuoso día no terminaba con la reunión.

Todavía tenía que salir con Ada Bezarius, la niña obsesionada con cosas oscuras... no se imaginaba que había bajo el tapete que pisaban sus blancos zapatos, pero así debía ser.

Subí al carruaje y me dirigí a un lugar privado donde pudiera encontrarme con la pequeña ingenua, tenía mis cartas bajo la manga, arreglé un lugar en un jardín para verme con ella y sin que nadie nos molestara, incluso puse té y pastelillos sobre la mesa en que nos sentaríamos a pasar el rato, en mi caso a desperdiciarlo.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Ya llevaba un rato sin probar bocado o beber de su taza, yo llenaba mi boca de dulces.

"¡Oh!" Aparentemente su mente no estaba ahí "No es eso" Tomó la porcelana para darle un sorbo.

"Te notó distraída, ¿pasa algo?" No era sólo cortesía, la información era poder.

"No, nada malo, únicamente sigo recordando una melodía que toca alguien por las tardes y lo estuve escuchando, es muy hermosa" Y ella lucía bonita e inocente con su sonrisa, vaya niña boba.

"Y cómo es"

"Pues...creo que va así" Trató de tarareármela, pero no pudo, no la recordaba bien y a cada intento se equivocaba "Lo siento" Apenada agachó la mirada.

"Nnn, está bien, no tiene ninguna importancia" Para el que me conocía mis palabras alentadoras no valían nada.

"Está bien" Volvió a sonreír "¿C-Cómo has... Cómo te ha ido?"

"Este día ha sido un poco aburrido" Hora de los encantos "Pero verte lo ha mejorado" Sonreí con más encanto "Ada, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Si tenía que estar ahí haría algo que me gustara, quizás fui un poco directo con la pregunta

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Te parece que soy una mala persona?, un villano" Las opiniones ignorantes estaban libres de prejuicios.

"¿De qué hablas?, Vincent tú no eres ningún villano" Son las palabras que quisiera escuchar, pero de otra persona.

"No lo soy" Fingí que fue una broma.

"No quiero molestar, pero te notó triste"

"¿En serio?" El falso desconcierto se me daba bien "Yo no me siento triste, quizás es sueño, anoche no dormí lo suficiente" ¿Y cómo?, si Gil me hacía gemir su nombre y...

"¿Vincent?" Estaba fantaseando y me había olvidado de Ada.

"¿Sí?" Rió tiernamente.

"No soy la única que tiene la cabeza en las nubes" No me compares contigo "¿En qué pensabas?"

"En mi hermano, ¿tú tienes hermanos Ada?" Era un buen comienzo para conocernos.

"Tenía uno" Oz Bezarius, ese mocoso que sólo hizo sufrir a mi hermano y si tuviera alguno de mis animales de peluche, pensaría en él mientras le enterraría en el estómago unas tijeras "Desapareció hace tiempo" A las damas no se les debía hacer llorar "Pero eso fue hace mucho. ¿Cómo es tu hermano Vincent?"

"Muy amable" La persona más maravillosa del mundo "Él me cuidó cuando éramos niños y es mi única familia" No lo perdería jamás, pasara lo que pasara "Pero... no creo que se sienta igual que yo" Debería tener cuidado con lo que decía "Lo admiro, pero... él desconfía demasiado de mí" Él me teme hasta cierto punto, no soy más que el desquiciado que repentinamente apareció en su vida y está obsesionado con él, sus ojos dorados que amo tanto, eso es lo que miran y lo sé perfectamente, pero le debo todo, aunque no recuerde el afecto que me tiene.

"Yo no creo que sea eso" Su mirada tierna parecía la de una madre tratando de consolarme y la odié, odiaba que las personas trataran de entenderme y odiaba que sus intentos de ayudar fueran tan patéticos "Los hermanos son una de las personas más importantes, si... si mi hermano regresara, yo lo aceptaría de regreso, sin importar la razón por la que se fue" Ella podía enamorar a cualquiera, pero a mí no.

"Gracias" Sonreí, había sido un día de lo más aburrido...

¿Mi hermano me aceptaría?, ¿aceptaría las cosas que eh hecho y lo que soy?

El movimiento que producía el carruaje con la marcha de los caballos avanzando, era relajante y mirando por la ventana, olvidé la mancha de color gris que formaban los edificios, para observar mi sonrisa irónica.

No me aceptaría, no ahora, no con el vacío que formaban sus recuerdos faltantes... me preguntaba si ese era mi hermano...

"¡Hahahaha...!" El sonido de mi risa llenó el pequeño espacio.

No, no, ¿cómo podía pensar eso de Gil?

Esa loca risa terminó como una divertida por considerarme a mí mismo como un tonto, era importante que recordara no volver a pensar tonterías y seguí relajado mirando por la ventana.

La ciudad y aire eran deprimentes, junto con la gente que vivía sus miserables vidas, gris y húmedo con grandes probabilidades de lluvia y dentro de mis cálculos, quizás en menos de una hora habría precipitaciones.

El camino de regreso era igual de largo y en medio del aburrimiento ya comenzaba a cabecear de sueño, la primera gota golpeó contra el cristal, se había anticipado a mis predicciones, los pequeños golpes contra el cristal, no me despertaron del todo, pero despejaron mi mente lo suficiente para mirar el paraje comenzar a empaparse...

"¿Vincent-sama...?" De alguna forma Echo me encontró "Va a enfermarse" ¿Y ella no se había visto?, estaba tan mojada como yo.

"Echo ¿qué opinas de este lugar?" Miraba desde una colina un campo de flores muertas.

"Es frío" Ella lo decía por la lluvia.

"A mí me parece familiar"

Me había empapado de agua hasta los huesos, no podía explicarlo, pero mientras veníamos de camino y vi esas flores marchitas quise acercarme, había estado diez minutos bajo una fuerte lluvia, pero ni eso lograría limpiar la sangre de tantas personas que me mancha.

"Traje una sombrilla" Quería dármela y la tomé.

"No la necesito" La abrí y se la di a ella para que no siguiera sufriendo tanto el frío "Vámonos Echo" La llevé conmigo, sin embargo miré una última vez el triste destino de tan magnifica belleza y sonreí, el destino era algo sublime, no obstante no entendía en qué contexto podía ser perfecto e ¿inevitable?

...

Esa noche tuve un hermoso sueño con un niño rubio de un ojo rojo y su sonrisa alegre, me hacía recordar la añorable felicidad que ya no existía, ni la que mis ojos podían ver porque se había vuelto polvo.

Miré como el día radiante le sentaba bien a esa alma blanca mientras jugaba y yo sentado cerca de un árbol era cubierto por su sombra, por último los ojos de la desgracia me miraron y sonrieron.

¿Qué daría por advertirle a mi joven yo de los errores?, o hablarle y desengañarlo para que la espantosa verdad no fuera un impacto tan grande, ¿cuál sería el sacrificio para volver a él y sonreír como sólo mis recuerdos lo veían?

Abrí los ojos y la luz del día no era cegadora como esperaría, las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas y alguien se sentó a un lado en mi cama.

"Me dijeron que estabas enfermo" Su visita no podía ser tan casual y desinteresada.

"Te mintieron" Yo era quien mentía recostado en la cama y sin gran ánimo de moverme.

Gilbert colocó su mano sobre mi frente, sus dedos se sintieron tan fríos y agradables.

"Tienes fiebre"

"Es un ligero resfriado" No quería que se preocupara.

"También me dijeron que estuviste caminando solo bajo la lluvia" No dije nada "¿Lo hiciste a propósito?" Qué poco confía en mí, yo no lo arrastraría a que se preocupar por mí, era lo que menos quería.

"¿Qué es lo que tú piensas?" No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Tardó en responderme y mientras dio paso al silencio, de un bolsillo sacó sus cigarrillos y un encendedor "¿No hay un poco de consideración para el enfermo?" Bromeé con una sonrisa.

"Según tú no estás enfermo" Mínimo no lo encendió, pero ese palillo blanco siguió en sus labios "No lo sé" No saber si soy capaz de mentirle en esto.

"Pensémoslo con un poco de lógica" Por mi parte, yo estaba calmado mientras él me consideraba mentiroso "Estar enfermo es estar vulnerable, ¿me convine eso?" Decía la verdad.

"No"

El silencio entre nosotros duró unos minutos y durante ese tiempo sólo quería que Gil volteara y me mirara, sus ojos vistos de soslayo lucían tan solos como yo.

"Gracias por venir" Saqué de debajo de las sabanas mi mano y tomé la ropa de su brazo "Pensé que estabas ocupado con el asunto de la nueva cadena, esa... Alicia" Me miró, pero solo para hacerlo con sorpresa, yo seguí inmutado.

"No voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes" Volvió a girarse.

"Sólo algunos lo saben y es un secreto, aunque hay muchos chismes también"

"Entonces también debes de saber de lo otro" Que perspectivo.

"Sé que nunca te resignaste en que Oz no volviera, ¿cómo te sientes?" Su expresión se consumió en la tristeza "Vamos Gil, puedes contarme lo que quieras"

"Hubiera sido mejor que no supiera quién soy, necesita vivir una vida diferente"

"Eso es muy maduro, ¿fue tu idea o la de Brake?" Me reí un poco.

"Mía"

Otro silencio que estaba odiando, hice algo al respecto, levantándome y sentándome en la cama para abrazarlo.

"Gil, te amo, nunca lo olvides" No dijo nada, mi mano quitó el cigarro de sus labios y busqué un beso suyo que me negó, girando la cabeza "¿Ya no puedo tener ni un beso tuyo?" Pregunté con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza.

"Está mal" Ahí iba con sus lecciones de moralidad.

"Eso no te importó la primera vez que lo hicimos" Susurré a su oído.

Las hormonas de la adolescencia y la suerte que tuve de encontrarlo masturbándose por la noche en su cama, recordaba mientras mis manos pretendieron tocar su pecho, pero su seño fruncido hizo que me detuviera antes de que exclamara.

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Gil a mí no me importa" No besé sus labios, pero si podía besar su mejilla, se ruborizó "No te sientas mal por algo que no me molesta, de hecho..." Ya más calmado toqué su cuerpo.

"Vincent tienes fiebre" Sujetó mi mano deteniéndome.

"¿Y eso qué?, yo quiero sentir a Gil más caliente dentro de mí" Me excitaba con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y con mucha facilidad estuve cansado, quizás resollando con mis jadeos calientes en su oído.

"No puedo" Se excusó haciendo que lo soltara y levantándose de la cama para dejarme a medias "Tengo que irme" Todo es más importante que yo.

Cubriendo su boca y ocultando el color rojo de su rostro, dio medía vuelta y caminó hacia la enorme puerta de madera, sus pasos en el pasillo fue lo último que me dejó de él.

'No quiero existir' Una sombra negra me tragaba.

'¿Por qué no quieres existir?' Esa voz gruesa retumbaba en todo y en medio de la nada.

'Si no existiera la persona que amo sería feliz'

'¿Es realmente cierto eso?'

'¿Por qué no?'

"Gil..." Susurré su nombre en soledad "¿Por qué no me proteges?"

No era propio de mí llorar y no lo hice, ya había habido muchas situaciones similares, permanecí en silencio sentado en la cama padeciendo del resfriado, me quedé haciendo lo que más me gustaba, debajo de una almohada estaban unas tijeras doradas y el peluche de un conejo.

Alicia era mala y debía sufrir.

Alicia... clavé las tijeras en el estómago... ella lo merecía, el relleno de algodón no era como la sangre ni las vísceras, quería ver su interior cubriendo mis manos como lo hacían los pedazos del muñeco... ella... quizás debería hacerle una visita pronto y comenzar con el plan.

No pude dormir hasta que hice pedazos otros dos animalitos y cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta.

...

"Echo, parece que las cosas están algo aburridas" Miré con la falta de entusiasmo escrita en mi rostro el tablero de ajedrez, cuyas piezas ya habían comenzado a moverse, sin embargo últimamente no había mucha actividad "Y mi hermano a estado tan ocupado últimamente que ya no viene" No es que antes lo hiciera tan seguido.

"¿Por qué no da un paseo por el jardín?" Echo abrió un poco la cortina cerrada dejando pasar la luz del sol.

"Me pregunto por qué te pedí un consejo a ti" Su idea era más que tonta.

"Porque Vincent-sama no encuentra algo que hacer y no hay nadie más en la habitación" Continué mirando el tablero.

"Esa no era una pregunta que debieras responder" A veces era demasiado marcada su falta de emociones.

"Lo siento" Suspiré y mejor cambié de tema.

"Necesito que hagas algo Echo" Le di una orden de mi invención para que perdiera su tiempo en algo sin sentido.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas y aproveché su ausencia, comenzando con la sensación de privacidad al tener un espacio libre en la habitación, la tranquilidad y serenidad.

Sin nadie mirando y seguro de que nadie intervendría con mi tiempo libre, entré al baño y lo preparé por mí mismo, usando esencias especiales que debían tener algo de rosas porque su aroma llenó la habitación cuando las agregué al agua caliente, me gustaba la fragancia, las rosas azules me recordaban a mi hermano, ¿qué estaría haciendo Gil mientras pensaba en él?, lo más probable alabando y sirviendo a su amo, si sólo lo hubiera encontrado antes, si sólo no hubiera quedado en manos de esa persona, si sólo... El punto era perder mi tiempo pensando en algo que nunca sucedería.

Dejé de cavilar cuestiones dolorosas e imposibles y me sumergí ya desnudo en el agua, era tan agradable.

"Gil" Pronuncié su nombre tocando mi cuerpo.

Dulce recuerdo de sus dedos recorriéndome y lo hice tal como él lo hacía, mi plan auxiliar cuando ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo y lo echaba de menos.

Traté de precisar con todo detalle en cada acción, pero simplemente no era lo mismo, ni aun cuando cerraba los ojos e imaginaba sus hermosos ojos ámbar...

"¡Demonios!" Golpeé el agua de la bañera con el puño y ésta se derramó llenando el suelo.

No era lo mismo, sin pensarlo resbale lentamente en la tina y quedé cubierto por el agua, del techo sólo podía ver una abstracta distorsión de éste y por medio minuto en que aguanté la respiración, pude sentir qué era ahogarme, mi cuerpo estaba relajado y mis músculos también , yo pesaba muy poco y mis preocupaciones mucho menos, yo lo quería, quería terminar con mi consciencia, mi largo cabello bloqueó la imagen borrosa encima y para cuando quise darme cuenta, en verdad perdía el conocimiento y unas burbujas salían de mis labios.

"¡Aaaahhh!" Respiré con desesperación y más agua desbordó de lo que se hubiera vuelto mi ataúd.

Jadeaba y reflexionaba lo lamentable que era al mismo tiempo, hasta que no hubo más ruido porque mi respiración se regularizó y la pesadez de los hechos subían a mis hombros.

Unos minutos, diez, quince, medía hora, el agua que había estado caliente estaba fría y mis labios azules, no fue hasta que reconsideré que estaba a punto de darme hipotermia que quise levantarme y temblando, pisé el suelo húmedo para caminar a mi habitación y encender un fuego.

Gilbert se molestaría de nuevo si me enfermara...

"Acércate Echo" Ella esperaba en las sombras de la habitación que se creaban con el fuego de la chimenea de ladrillos rojos "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Hice todo lo que me pidió y encontré algo útil" Interesante, yo no esperaba nada.

La miré de reojo y parecía muy interesada en el fuego, quizás tendría frío como yo o se preguntaría mi razón para haberlo encendido.

Aproveché que el fuego estaba ahí y quemé algunos documentos junto con algunas cartas, por algo me recordaban las llamas a una escena desastrosa y no sabía cómo llamar al sentimiento que me producía ver sus colores.

"Tú nunca has tenido familia, no has tenido nada, ¿acaso no te sientes liberada?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé, ¿cómo quiere Vincent-sama que me sienta?"

"Como un muñeco, así supongo que debes de sentirte, pero los muñecos no hablan, no hay ninguno al que pueda preguntarle cómo se siente tener una existencia libre, pero también de esclavitud" Un muñeco no era como un humano y no tenía los mismos sufrimientos o responsabilidades, pero por ejemplo como Echo ella era mía y hacía todo lo que yo quería, cuando ya no sirviera la rompería, eso no era libertad, no era la clase de libertad que quería para mí "¿Qué era eso que encontraste?"

...

"Gil..." Me estremecí con mayor fuerza "Gil... ve... ve más lento" Ya no podía resistirlo y quería que nuestro encuentro durara lo más posible "¡Por favor!" Mis jadeos caían en oídos sordos, mi hermano había llegado de improviso y con un terrible humor, sus golpes llenos de pasión, pero no de la romántica, se lo demostraba a mi cuerpo tembloroso que ya no podía seguir sosteniéndose de rodillas.

Ardía a la vez que mucho placer recorría mi columna y cruzaba por las extremidades hasta la punta de los dedos de mis manos echas puño que sujetaban con necesidad la sabana y los de los pies que la empujaban porque no tenía mucho control sobre ellos.

Lo había ansiado tanto, extrañado su forma singular y desconsiderada de morder mi espalda, su olor a tabaco y la calidez de su piel.

"Hermano voy a... venir"

"Espera un poco" Él aún tenía algo para darme, aumentando el ritmo veloz y agresivo de su cadera, me hizo gemir su nombre, de mi boca llena de libido "¡Ahhh!" Quería cerrar por un rato la boca, pero no podía menos con su mano que repentinamente metió dos dedos, atrapando mi lengua entre ellos "¡Ngg!" Hizo a un lado mi cabello y me mordió en la nuca, donde nunca nadie vería la marca de sus dientes si llevaba el cabello suelto.

No resistí más y vine sin demoras manchando la cama, su grande pecho se recargó con más peso sobre mi espalda sintiéndolo profundizar más lejos de donde estaba la próstata, para terminar y darme a mí la felicidad de saber que mi hermano había vuelto a tener ese acto tan privado conmigo, tenía la dicha de saber que yo era el único quien trataba así.

"Gil" Estaba tan cansado que hablé con la mitad del rostro enterrado en el colchón y noté cuanto había estado babeando, no podía caer dormido "Gil... ¿Hay algo que te molesta?" Estaba cansado.

Algo que lo hiciera tratarme peor que muchas veces antes y hacerme sentir como toda su frustración era aliviada con mi resistente cuerpo.

"No es nada" Mentiroso.

"Yo podría ayudarte" Quería convencerlo de que compartiera sus problemas conmigo.

"¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?" Su voz irritada y la tensión de sus músculos me indicaron el enojo que estaba llenándolo, igual que su agresividad girando mi cuerpo.

Sus irises oro ardían con enojo y sus labios quemaban aplastando los míos, ferviente, vehemente y agresivo, una probada y un suspiro de las emociones que mayormente no compartía.

Lo abracé amoldando mi figura a la suya para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible, mejor para él era mejor para mí, aunque en ese momento estuviera sufriendo un poco.

"Gil, tú..." Hice una mueca que me interrumpió debido a la mandíbula tensa "...tú eres alguien dulce y amable" Acaricié sus hombros y los omoplatos "No tienes por qué cargar todo tú solo" Visiblemente se puso menos tenso y me miró a los ojos "En lo que necesites ayuda yo te ayudare" Incluso su cadera se detuvo.

Yo sabía que no quería estar siendo tan violento, era como un animal bajo presión que actuaba imprudentemente.

"Todo está bien" Mis brazos en su cuello lo persuadieron de agacharse un poco y pegar su pecho contra el mío para que descansara sobre el.

"Vincent... yo..." Seguramente quería disculparse, pero no lo permití.

"Te amo Gil" Sonreí acariciándolo detrás de su cuello, mis dedos lo recorrieron y llegaron a su tersa mejilla que comenzaba a ruborizarse "Por favor sonríe para mí" Tenía su expresión de amargado, pero mientras insistía en mi propia curva feliz casi permanente en mis labios, pero sólo con él sincera, empezó a reírse como no queriendo que lo viera, le causaba gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír al final, era hermoso... me preguntaba qué había en su mente.

"Gracias Vincent" En los labios me dio un fugaz beso y repentinamente sentí calentarse mi semblante "Hace tiempo que no te sonrojabas" Me sentí más apenado.

"No..." Desvié la mirada "...no es" Enterré la cabeza entre los hombros.

"No está mal" Su voz fue diferente, más sedosa y sensual, dicha contra mis labios antes de que me diera un beso más largo que prácticamente duró hasta que me dormí envuelto en la relajación producto del éxtasis y placer.

...

"Vincent-sama" Entreabrí los ojos, pero los volví a cerrar por culpa del sol.

"¿Qué quieres Echo?" Me quejé cubriendo los párpados con mí mano, aparentemente me había quedado dormido en el jardín.

"Gil-sama..." Ni un segundo tardé en ponerme de pie.

"¿Gil ha venido a verme?" Exclamé con alegría "¿Y dónde está?" Lo busqué en el jardín.

"Lo espera en uno de los cuartos para reuniones" Echo me especificó en cual y como rayo salí corriendo a recibirlo.

"¿Hermano?" Empujé la puerta de madera esperando encontrarlo dentro y ahí estaba, sentado en un sillón pequeño para dos personas aguardando por mí "Gil..." Entré "Casi es medio día, si quieres quedarte puedo pedir que preparen comida para los dos..." Ya me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando sus palabras me interrumpieron.

"Sabes perfectamente que no me voy a quedar" Sonreí y con encanto lo miré.

"Vale la pena intentarlo" Debería decir que mi expresión era tierna.

"Y también sabes a que vine"

"Información" Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros como si no hubiera remedio, sin embargo agravé la mirada y mi sonrisa disminuyó "Y tú sabes lo que yo quiero si quieres una buena información" Regresé a sonreír tontamente.

Él exhaló aire resignado y poniendo una expresión malhumorada, se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar hasta quedar enfrente de mí, con más prisa que con afecto, acunó mi mejilla en su mano y nos acercó para compartir un beso.

Sus labios estaban ansiosos, debía contribuir a su motivo al estar jugando con su estrés, lento y sin prisa disfrutando de su sensación, textura y emoción.

"Espera..." Me costó detenerlo y separarnos para confirmar las palabras inusuales de mi boca al poner el índice contra las líneas de su boca "Esta vez quiero algo diferente" Función el ceño y yo le regresé la sonrisa "Algo más romántico" Y no sólo ir a la cama y actuar como seres sin intelecto en celo.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Ingéniate algo, que sea una sorpresa" Visiblemente divertido, di un paso lejos y me senté en el lugar donde él había estado esperando.

"¿Romántico eh?" Me pareció algo rápido el tiempo que tardó en decidir y sorpresiva la forma como sonrió "¿Cómo una cita?" ¿Cita?, ¿por... por qué me puse nervioso?, en mi pecho se sentía mi corazón latir, una sensación profunda y extraña.

"No seas tonto" Negué con la mano "No tienes tiempo para eso" Ni interés.

"Esto puede considerarse una cita, a fin de cuentas vine aquí a verte" ¡Mentira!... pero suena tan bien, mis oídos se derretían con sus poemas falsos.

"Si..." Agaché la mirada y abracé al muñeco que estaba sobre mis piernas y entre mis brazos y había estado cargando "Si eso es lo que piensas" Con calma se sentó a mi lado y su boca se acercó a mi oído.

"Quería verte" Susurró "Estaba un poco solo" Comenzó a besar mi oído y mi cuerpo reaccionó a su favor "Vincent" La pronunciación de mi nombre fue un deleite y sus labios tomando y masajeando el lóbulo de mi oreja fueron el punto más alto de ese deleite "¿Me ayudarías con algo?, una cosa muy insignificante" Sentí sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, siendo lujuriosos, pero suaves, un sentimiento muy agradable.

"¿Con qué?" Giré el rostro encontrándome con sus dulces ojos y unos deliciosos labios que besé y me besaron.

Entre los besos me pidió cierta información y aunque sabía que todo era un cuento agradable, que era una manipulación para sacarme conocimiento, de cualquier forma se la hubiera dado sin necesidad de una paga tan generosa.

"Hermano" Sonreí mirándolo con afecto e interrumpiendo la calidez de su lengua "Di que me amas" Quiero escuchar la mentira, Gil casi se atragantó y sus palabras eran forzadas y ásperas.

"Te amo"

"Yo más" Jugué enredando los brazos en su cuello para pegar nuestros cuerpos, la posición no era la mejor "Dilo una vez más por favor" Pedí como un niño queriendo algo.

"Te..." El cambio más mínimo de su mirada era suficiente "...amo Vincent" Se escuchó más suave y verdadero.

El control descendió al mínimo y los impulsos llenaron mi mente.

No podía estar más feliz mientras abrochaba los botones de mi ropa negra, me sentía con más vitalidad y energía, el sexo hacía maravillas, como mi sonrisa que no era la sobra de una autentica.

Vestido y complacido, recogí del suelo el sombrero de Gil que había quedado del otro lado de la habitación cuando estuvimos ocupados quitándonos la ropa a tirones. De reojo lo miré, lucía sexy con su cabello alborotado, abrochando su camisa blanca e ignorándome, su semblante se había hecho algo frío, pero tenía maneras de apelar por su lado bueno, rastros de su amor fraternal hacia mí.

"¿Seguro que no quieres tomar un baño?" Me acerqué quedando de frente y le puse su sombrero.

"No" Fue renuente a mirarme "Se hace tarde" Tener una fracción de su tiempo también significaba que era parte de su vida, ¿qué había mejor que eso?

Vi mi oportunidad con los botones de su camisa mal abrochados, sin palabras arreglé la ropa, ya había sido suficiente por ese día, abusar de mi fortuna podía ser peligroso, considerando que era una persona que atraía al infortunio.

"Gracias" Después de agradecerme me dio un beso en la frente y se fue caminando sin agregar algo.

Por mi parte me quedé ahí, tocando el lugar donde sus labios estuvieron presentes, repentinamente mi estómago se retorcía y aunque no era doloroso sí se sentía desagradable, otra vez mi rostro se calentaba y hormigueaba, sin embargo terminé suspirando de melancolía.

Ya estaba calmado para cuando mi sirviente de cabello blanco llegó, la media hora de tranquila soledad había servido para tranquilizarme, aunque no era suficiente.

"Echo, ¿Noise está escuchando?" Ella sería capaz de hacer algo malo.

"No"

"Asegúrate de que esta conversación quede entre nosotros" Puso una cara seria, pero que a la vez expresaba su desacuerdo.

"Vincent-sama es muy parlanchín" Me reí.

"Y Echo está para escuchar lo que nadie más debe oír" Terminé mi diversión "¿Cómo ves la actitud de Gil conmigo?"

"Gilbert-sama es frío con Vincent-sama, a su relación no le encuentro ninguna lógica, pero tampoco Echo puede opinar, porque Echo no lo entiende"

"Bien Echo" Acaricié con afecto fingido su cabeza "Tu opinión objetiva era lo que necesitaba" ¿Para qué?, ¿para saber lo que ya sabía?, de hecho restregármelo como una lija sobre el rostro y olvidar esa esperanza que la última hora había creado "Pero el amor no es algo que se pueda entender" La dejé porque parecía que le estaba gustando demasiado "Gil es frío conmigo y aun así lo sigo amando"

"¿Eso no es obsesión?" Quedé brevemente desconcertado, ¿de dónde había sacado eso ella?

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Di medía vuelta para alejarme de ella "¿Amor?, ¿obsesión?, nada hará que me separe de Gil" Nada.

Debe haber una razón que el destino lo sigue trayendo a mis brazos y a mi lecho y mientras sea así, no hay problema en continuar alimentando mi obsesión, todo para que él sea feliz.

FIN


End file.
